


You Have To Remember Your Name

by Unreal_Kitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Soulmates, fairytale, fairytale in space, not a crossover but if you like Theon Greyjoy you might enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreal_Kitty/pseuds/Unreal_Kitty
Summary: Kylo Ren died on the ocean moon of Endor. A new man, cleansed in sea salt, rose in his place. A prince. A monster. A ghost. Who is Ben Solo in the Light of day?This is NOT a crossover, but still, what is dead may never die, folks.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	You Have To Remember Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Identity. Resurrection. Fear and fury and a longing for paternal acceptance leading to acts of horrific evil. Love begetting repentance, transformation, and acts of valor. Ben Solo, Theon Greyjoy, potato potahto.

Ben Solo was familiar with pain. 

He was a Solo, after all, and had gotten up to all sorts of mischief as a child, which sometimes ended smoothly, but more often resulted in bruises everywhere but his ego. 

He was also a former padawan. Luke Use-The-Force-Not-Your-Eyes Skywalker’s padawan. Training under his uncle came with its own share of bumps and bruises (and this time, Ben’s ego wasn’t spared.) And later, pain of a deeper, blacker sort. The terror and confusion of walking up to his uncle looming over him with a raised saber, doom in his eyes. 

Kylo Ren knew pain too. He knew it the way a very old man knows death. With a kind of casual acceptance of an imminent, inescapable inevitability. Snoke batted at him the way a dunecat toys with a womp rat. Worse still was Rey, her saber slicing through him, her eyes cutting even deeper. 

Now, flat on his back amid the dark, festering ruins of Exegol, the reawakened Ben Solo was becoming familiar with a new sensation: agony. _This_ was pain. Everything that had come before was but shadow and fear. Every cell in his body howled in desperation. Lungs deprived of air burn. Life deprived of soul _blazes_. 

Ben Solo was familiar with pain. But he had never known agony of this sort. No one had. After all, he had played a trick none had dared perform before. A slight of hand against the Force itself. Of course he had. He was a Solo. And, despite impossible, preposterous odds, he had succeeded. Of course he had. He was a Skywalker (and Organa), too. 

His vision swam. He felt wetness on his cheek. Were they his tears? Rey’s? Was there even a difference anymore? _Two that are one._ Now, they were truly one. Singular. Whole. Yet, Ben felt so empty, drained and dry. 

“It will return to you...in time,” said a stranger. A light-haired man in flowing robes came into view. A Jedi, Ben surmised. His breath caught in his throat as he puzzled at the man’s words. If his soul, currently residing in Rey, returned to him...would she….?

“The girl will be fine,” the Jedi assured him, seeming to know his thoughts. “You are hers to keep.”

Ben sighed in relief, though he was now more confused than ever. “If it stays with her, then how—?”

“How will you rebuild your soul? The same way we all do, young Solo. Live. Breath. Run. Laugh. Rage. Eat. Weep. Be.” Triumph glinted in the Jedi’s eyes. “Live and you will replenish what you have freely given.”

“Live,” repeated Ben. He hadn’t realized would be an option, when he pressed his hand against Rey’s stomach and reached for the Force within him. Life with her...he couldn’t help but smile, though the movement made the pain flair white hot. 

The Jedi touched his face fondly. “I’ve waited a long time to meet you, Ben Solo.”

“Who are you?”

“Who do you think I am?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “You’re a Jedi Master, of course. Who else would challenge a man to riddles on his deathbed?”

“Who else but an apprentice would complain?” 

Ben huffed a laugh through the pain, then his eyes widened in enlightenment “Ah, now I understand. You must be Obi Wan Kenobi.”

The Jedi raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“Luke told me you were as witty as you were wise.” 

The Jedi chuckled. “The wisest and most talented quipper in the galaxy.” He smiled at the memory. “Obi Wan was many things. But not, as it happens, me.” 

Ben tried to speak, but the pain crescendoed. The pain was all. Ben couldn’t see. The world was black. 

Anakin Skywalker pressed his palm against his grandson’s torso. “Remember Ben. Live.” His voice echoed through the folds of the universe, reaching across time and space. It was at once command, prayer, and challenge. 

“Ben,” said his mother, laying her hand atop her father’s. Although she spoke softly, her low voice rang across the cosmos. 

“Ben!” shouted a third voice, resounding all around him, crashing through his ears and humming through his body. A thousand galaxies could sit between them, and that voice would still reach him. Rey pulled him into her arms. 

At her touch, Light flooded his body. He gasped like a drowning man breaching the water’s surface. The pain vanished. He felt exhausted, utterly spent. But very much alive.


End file.
